NaruSaku A to Z
by ilikecheese56
Summary: A collection of twenty six short stories about Naruto and Sakura, focusing on different points in their daily lives as the two grow closer together. COMPLETED.
1. Alike

I've seen quite a few of these A to Z stories on this site, but I have yet to see a completed story that covers every letter of the alphabet. So, I'm giving this a shot to see if I can actually do it. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat on the Hokage monument, taking a break from training. The two sat in silence, enjoying one another's company. Sakura had shut her eyes moments before, opting to listen to the sounds of the village below.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?," Naruto asked.

"Hm?," she responded, eyes still shut.

"I've been thinking."

"That's a first," she joked.

"Heh. No, I've just been thinking about the two of us."

"Us?," she repeated, opening her eyes, suddenly curious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how alike we are."

"Alike?"

"Yeah, like our determination. We never back down or give up until we accomplish what we set out to do. There's also the fact that we overcame what we had to deal with as kids."

"Naruto, what I went through doesn't even come close to what you had to go through. Not at all."

Naruto just shrugged at this. "Well, Sakura-chan, we're both equally perverted," he said with a chuckle. Sakura glared at him. Ignoring it, he continued, "But, the thing I think makes us most alike is that we both love someone we can never have," he finished sadly.

"That's where you're wrong, Naruto."

"How so?"

"You have me," she said quietly, leaning over and softly pressing her lips against his.

"I love you, Naruto."

* * *

There, short and simple. Kind or negative, I don't care. Just leave a review so I'll know someone actually **read** it. Thank you. 


	2. Battle

Still don't own Naruto.

* * *

This was it. This was what it had come to. The opponents stared each other down. Sweat beaded on their foreheads. Their eyes blazed with unbreaking determination. They went into their stances. 

Three...

Two...

One...

"Haha! Scissors beats paper!," Sakura proclaimed victoriously, pumping her fist in the air.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, you cheated!," Naruto whined.

"Pfft, no I didn't! We both agreed; whoever wins chooses where we eat!," Sakura exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

"Okay, another round! If I win, you gotta kiss me, Sakura-chan!"

"Fine."

"Three, two, one!," they shouted in unison.

Sakura chose paper, Naruto chose rock.

Naruto was about to complain again when he felt something warm and soft against his lips.

Sakura was grinning at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Naruto blinked a few times, the shock finally wearing off, before he spoke again.

"Sakura-chan, I lost. You didn't have to-"

"I know," she cut him off, grabbing his arm. "Come on, I know this great restaurant!"

Naruto didn't seem to care too much where they ate anymore.

* * *

Please leave a review when you finish the chapter. Thanks. 


	3. Chair

Every man has his favorite chair. There are rules everyone must remember and abide by. These rules are as follows:

1. No one is to sit in the chair but the man, not even his friends or wife.  
2. If the man is not present, no one is to sneak onto the chair.  
3. If the man is seated in the chair, he does not have to get up for anything but emergencies.  
4. If above rules are violated in any way, the man has the right to whine/complain.

Which is why Naruto threw a fit for fifteen minutes when he found Sakura reading in his recliner.

Which is also the reason he remembered why he shouldn't complain to Sakura, because he had a terrible headache when he finally woke up.

* * *

There. Short chapter, short comment. Read and review. 


	4. Days

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it and (hopefully) leaving a review.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

One day, a little girl witnessed a young boy being shouted at and beaten.

One day, the boy sat in a classroom and noticed the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

One day, the boy tried asking the girl on a date, only to be rejected.

One day, the boy and girl found out they would be on a team together. The boy was overjoyed, the girl was very upset.

One day, the boy met a very effeminate young man, whose words changed his life forever.

One day, the boy and girl watched as their comrade had a curse placed on him in the woods.

One day, the boy met his comrade's brother, a dangerous man who had wiped out his family. His comrade tried to eliminate his brother, but he succumbed to a powerful illusion and was left in a coma.

One day, the boy and his teacher brought back a new village leader, who healed his friends.

One day, the girl watched helplessly as her comrade left her life forever.

One day, the boy vowed to the girl that he would bring back their comrade, making it his promise for a lifetime.

One day, the boy met his comrade in battle and pleaded with him to return, so the girl would be happy again. His comrade tried to destroy him that day.

One day, the boy had to leave the girl to get stronger, but he swore he'd be back and fulfill his promise to bring their comrade from darkness.

One day, the boy returned, and the girl felt a strange feeling towards the boy. The girl suddenly felt nervous talking to the boy, and a blush would come across her face whenever she looked at the boy.

One day, the boy and girl traveled to a far away village to rescue the boy's friend from an evil organization. The girl found out that a monster was sealed in the boy's body.

One day, the boy and girl met a strange boy, a talented yet ironically emotionless artist.

One day, the girl saw the monster that dwelt within the boy come to the surface, and she was scared for the boy and herself. She tried to help him, but she was injured by the rampaging monster who had taken control of the boy's body.

One day, the boy and girl met their comrade once again. Once again, their comrade tried to destroy the boy. Once again, they swore they'd bring him back from darkness.

One day, after many hours of battling, the boy and girl had finally brought their comrade back into the light.

One day, the boy and girl realized they loved each other, and proved their love with a chaste kiss.

One day, the boy achieved his dream of becoming the village leader, finally being accepted by the people who had scorned him so.

One day, the boy and girl tied their fates together with another kiss, this time in marriage.

One day, the girl gave life to two beautiful children. The boy couldn't be happier.


	5. Embrace

Another short chapter. Sorry!

Naruto still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Sakura sat with Naruto under a large oak tree, the two of them enjoying the soft summer's breeze. The sunlight streamed through the branches of the great oak before gently hitting her face. She sat between Naruto's legs, her back to him. She sighed in content as Naruto gently rubbed her shoulders. She didn't mind his actions, she really needed it after their intense training sessions. Her eyes began to drift shut from the relaxing sensations, but shot open when he moved to wrap his arms around her waist. She was about to protest, annoyed at the loss of sensation, but only managed to gasp as Naruto began kissing the back of her neck. She shivered in delight as his lips grazed the sensitive skin, occasionally brushing past one of the tiny hairs that grew there. A small moan escaped her lips at the pleasant feeling. She pulled away slightly and turned so she could look into his eyes, seeing nothing but tenderness and love in those deep blue orbs. She leaned up and kissed him, then softly whispered, "I love you Naruto," before drifting into a peaceful slumber in his embrace.

* * *

Please read and review. 


	6. Forgetful

About four in the afternoon, the Hokage's desk flew through the window and hit the ground with a crash, chunks of wood scattering all over the place. A loud scream tore through the air right after.

"Naruto! How could you forget about today!?," seethed Naruto's enraged wife.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura-chan!," came the tiny voice of the frightened Hokage.

"That's the problem, idiot!"

"W-well, t-tell me what I did wrong!," stammered Naruto.

"If you had a brain, you'd already know by now!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! I don't know!," he insisted.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll show you, moron!," Sakura growled, dragging Naruto downstairs to the Hokage's mansion, by the ear no less.

"W-wait, Sakura-chan! I can't leave my office!"

"I don't care!," Sakura snapped, pulling him behind her.

She kicked the door to their home office open and dragged Naruto- whose ear was purple by this time- inside.

"Sakura-chan, my ear's numb!," Naruto whined. She let go of his ear, but before he could reach up to rub the tender area, she had tugged him up by his hair and held his face in front of the calendar.

Sakura pointed at the date and spat out, "What happens on this date? Huh!?"

Naruto looked closer, then let out a nervous, "Eh-heh, sorry, Sakura-chan!"

"Too late for that!," she yelled, before bashing her fist into his skull.

On that day, Naruto swore that he would never again forget their anniversary.

* * *

I really get the feeling this story is getting worse with each chapter. Oh, well, guess I just need to take a break for a few days to collect my thoughts. Please read and review.

I don't own Naruto.


	7. Grin

Sakura always felt safe when Naruto flashed her a grin. She felt empowered to take on any challenge. She found courage to valiantly face any challenge. She felt the determination needed to never back down from a fight. She would always get back up after being knocked down when she saw that grin. They made her feel important, they made her feel special, and they made her feel loved. Above all, those grins gave her hope.

* * *

I am so sorry for this short and crummy chapter. If you want to flame me for writing such trash, go right ahead.

I still don't own Naruto.


	8. Hugs

Naruto always gave Sakura hugs, even when she didn't want them.

When they were in the Academy, he would give her hugs, though she bashed him over the head every time.

When Naruto and Sakura were Genin, he gave her hugs. She still hit him, but not as hard as she used to.

When their comrade abandoned them, his hugs would calm her down and comfort her.

When Naruto had to leave on his journey, he hugged her goodbye. Sakura hugged him back twice as hard.

When Naruto returned, he continued to hug her. Sakura always hugged back.

And now, as his lover, she would always look for him, and she would hug him and plant a kiss on his lips when she found him. Naruto happily returned the action every time.

* * *

Hey ho, what do you know? It's another sucky chapter! I swear the next chapter is much better than this garbage.

Naruto still isn't mine.


	9. Ice Cream

Naruto would always take Sakura out for ice cream. Each time she would order strawberry. Each time, he got jealous, wanting so badly to be in the sweet treat's position. He would watch as the spoon would disappear between her soft lips, which would purse shut as she slowly pulled the clear plastic back out, clean as a whistle. He would watch as she licked her lips every few minutes, cleaning them of the sweet pink substance. He would see the look of joy on her face as she ate. Yes, Naruto envied that ice cream.

Sakura looked up for a moment, wanting to thank Naruto again for treating her, and saw the glare he was sending at the small paper cup. In a voice as irresistibly sweet as the dessert she ate, she asked, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

He was shaken out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"Huh? What was that?," he asked.

"I asked what was wrong."

Seeing her strawberry-pink lips, he smirked as he lowered his head to capture her lips with his own. Sakura squeaked at his actions, but enjoyed the affection he was showing.

Naruto decided she tasted like strawberries before deepening the kiss. Sakura gladly gave in, her chilly snack forgotten as it began to melt. Naruto cast one last glance at the little paper cup before thinking, "Showed you who's boss."

* * *

There, I told you this one would be better than the last two chapters. Please review!

Naruto is still not mine.


	10. Jar

"Come on, stupid thing!," grunted an annoyed Naruto.

"What's wrong, Naruto?," his wife called from the living room.

"I can't open this stupid jar!," he replied, attempting to pry the offending jar open, to no avail. "Can you help me, Sakura-chan?," he wheezed helplessly.

A loud groan came from the living room, followed by a shuffling of feet, before Sakura appeared in the doorway, a clearly annoyed expression plastered on her face.

She looked from Naruto, to the jar, and back to Naruto. She rolled her eyes and snatched the object from his hands.

A loud POP! resounded through the kitchen, followed by the sound of the lid clanging to the countertop.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan.," Naruto muttered embarassedly.

"Whatever," Sakura replied before handing the jar back to her husband. She turned and started walking back to the living room, muttering something about being "hopeless" along the way.

Naruto heard this, and muttered under his breath, "I loosened it for you," before biting into a pickle from the newly opened jar.

* * *

Nothing to say about this one. Read and review.

Naruto doesn't belong to me.


	11. Kisses

He loved kissing her. And she loved his kisses.

Every morning, she would awaken to the sensation of her face being showered with tiny little butterfly kisses from her adoring husband, and she would laugh and giggle uncontrollably.

During the day, he would pull her aside and steal a quick kiss from her, and she would smile in content.

At night, they would kiss passionately and lovingly, and she would always be reminded of how much he loved her, and how much she returned his love.

Yes, Sakura loved Naruto's kisses, and Naruto loved kissing Sakura.

* * *

There, another fluff-filled story. A cookie for anyone who saw this coming. Hopefully the next one is as good as this.

Those two lovebirds belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


	12. Lonely

Sakura sat on the cold stone bench outside the Academy. She came here frequently to cry silent tears for the boy who abandoned her. Few people passed by, so it was the perfect place for her to let it all out without being bothered.

Crystal-clear teardrops fell to the stony seat as she hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly. She really hated the fact that she cried so often, that she was such an emotional person.

"So this is what it's like to be lonely, huh?," she asked aloud.

"It's painful, huh?," came the unexpected answer.

She whipped her head up to see Naruto standing there, a sad smile adorning his features.

"Go away, Naruto. I want to be alone right now," she stated, lowering her head back down.

"But you just said you were lonely," he reminded her.

When she didn't respond, he took it as a sign she didn't mind his presence and sat down next to her.

"Sakura-chan, I know what you're going through, and I know it's difficult, but you have to believe me when I say I'll brin-"

"Oh, Naruto!," she cried, throwing her arms around him, "I don't know what to do! I miss him so much! And now, you're going to be leaving for three years! I'm going to be all alone! I hate you, Naruto!," she wailed as she tightened her embrace, as if he would leave her if she let go.

Naruto pulled away slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, biting her quivering lip and sniffling slightly, her eyes red and watery. Tears began to roll down Naruto's face as he stared at her, not being able to bear seeing her like this.

"Look, Sakura-chan," he began shakily, attempting to get his own emotions under control, "I promise you that you will not be alone. You will always be in my thoughts, and you'll be my motivation for getting stronger," he said truthfully. "I will miss you so much, Sakura-chan, and you might miss me. But, even if you do miss me, you are not alone. I'll be with you in mind and spirit, remember that," he finished, tears streaming down his face once again.

"You mean it?," Sakura asked.

"It's a promise of a lifetime."

"Thank you," she said quietly, tears falling down her face again.

She hugged him tightly, not letting go for a second, for fear he would leave. He hugged her back, not thinking about leaving her for a second.

* * *

Angsty, isn't it? Almost made me cry while I was typing it. If you're not busy using up Kleenex, please leave a review.

Naruto doesn't belong to me. Kleenex doesn't belong to me either. Teehee.


	13. Muddy

Forgot to mention that the previous chapter is the only one that takes place before the timeskip. Anywho, on with the story.

* * *

It had been raining nonstop for the past two days, and Naruto had been dying for some sunlight so he could go see his Sakura-chan. Said rosette yearned to go see her lovable idiot. 

"Gragh! I can't take it anymore! I gotta go see her!," Naruto shouted to the wall as he jumped out of his window and took off in the direction of Sakura's apartment.

Sakura sighed, she was so bored when Naruto wasn't around to brighten her day. She jumped slightly when she heard a tapping on her window. She grinned when she saw Naruto standing there.

She undid the lock and slid her window up, letting the soaking blonde inside.

"Naruto, you idiot. Why didn't you bring an umbrella?," she scolded.

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura-chan," he joked, giving her a hug.

"Eww! Naruto, you're all wet! Don't hug me!," Sakura said, wriggling out of his grasp.

He pouted slightly at her reaction. Sakura saw this and felt sorry for him. She groaned and reluctantly said, "Come here..."

Naruto threw his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. He didn't see the exasperated expression on her face.

He let go of her and she stepped away, rubbing her back where Naruto hugged her.

"Don't hug so hard, Naruto," she complained.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I just missed you so much!"

"Whatever," she replied, looking him over. "Geez, Naruto, were you playing in a puddle or something? Your pants have muddy water all over them."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was running and stumbled over a pothole. It was pretty big, that's why they're so dirty."

"Ugh, you're such an idiot, I swear," she said, only half-serious. "Well, your pants are soaked and dirty, you need to change them."

"Eh, but Sakura-chan, I don't have any spare clothes on me..."

"Don't worry, I have that pair you asked me to fix. I'm not letting you run around my house in your underwear, idiot," she said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Ugh, this chapter was terrible. The next one is better, trust me. 

Naruto is not mine.


	14. News

Naruto woke up to the sound of pleasant humming. The sound came from his emerald-eyed wife, who was preparing for work.

"How come you're in such a good mood?," he asked with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's a surprise. I'll tell you later, Naruto," Sakura said, clearly giddy about whatever the surprise was.

Naruto showered and got dressed, then walked into the kitchen, still half-asleep.

"What's for breakfast, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm making your favorite, miso pork ramen!," she answered, still very excited.

"Really? What's the occasion?," he asked, blinking. "Oh no, I didn't forget our anniversary again, did I?," he asked in a panic, mentally flipping through the calendar.

"No, Naruto, it's not that. Besides, I told you it was a surprise!"

"So tell me already, Sakura-chan!," he said impatiently.

"No, not till later!," she said with a grin, setting his bowl down in front of him.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence, the quiet only being broken by the occasional giggle from the rosette.

After they ate, they said their goodbyes and headed off to work. Neither could focus very well that day, with Naruto racking his brain for the reason Sakura was acting so weird, and with Sakura barely able to contain her excitement. Luckily for the both of them, it was a relatively uneventful day.

Naruto came home and awaited Sakura's return, glancing at the clock on the living room wall every few minutes. Sakura finally came through the door after what seemed like hours, said hello, and gave him a kiss.

"So? What's the big news?," he asked eagerly.

Sakura giggled girlishly before announcing, "I'm pregnant!"

THUD.

"Eh? Naruto? Are you alright? Naruto? Naruto, wake up!"

* * *

What do you think? Funny? Stupid? Read and review!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


	15. Ordeal

Sakura sat on the living room sofa, lovingly stroking her swollen belly. She was expecting any time now. Naruto walked in and sat down next to her, placing his hand over her own.

"How's the little man doing?," he asked, kissing Sakura on the cheek.

"SHE is doing just fine, Naruto," she responded. She told her husband months ago she wanted a girl, reasoning that girls were cleaner and better behaved than boys, to which Naruto had scoffed, earning him a fist to the skull. He winced at the memory.

"Why don't you want a boy, Sakura-chan?," he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because, Naruto, boys are-," she left off.

"Boys are what, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, my water just broke."

Naruto gave her a blank stare. "What does that mean?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and her eyebrow twitched. "You're joking, right?," she asked. Naruto just kept staring. "It means I'm having the baby, idiot!," she screamed.

"Oh no! We have to get you to the hospital, Sakura-chan!," he shouted in realization.

"Ya think!?," she screamed, grabbing his collar, ready to beat him senseless. She would have, too, if the contractions hadn't started at that moment.

"Just get me to the hospital," she groaned.

Naruto scooped her up and sped off towards the hospital. He set her down when he got there and yelled for whoever was there at the moment. A nearby nurse rushed over to him and asked, "What's the matter, Hokage-sama?"

"My wife's having a baby!," he shouted frantically. As if on cue, Sakura let out another loud yelp of pain.

"Someone get this woman to the delivery room immediately!," the nurse shouted. Several other medics came and whisked Sakura off to the nearest available room, Naruto following close behind.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you'll be fine!," Naruto said, saying it more to himself than to her.

They reached the delivery room and quickly loaded her onto the bed, telling her to remember her breathing the whole time.

The next eight hours were filled with screaming, cursing, and threats to kill Naruto. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sakura brought two healthy new children into the world. The proud new parents gazed lovingly at the two infants, one a boy with fiery orange hair and blazing green eyes, the other a girl with pink hair like her mother's and sky-blue eyes like her father's. Sakura pulled Naruto in for a passionate kiss, glad the whole ordeal was finally over. They finally broke apart for air, panting heavily, before Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto, I love you so much. We've made something beautiful together.," Sakura said between breaths.

"Yeah, we sure did," Naruto said, casting a glance back towards their new children before the nurses took them away for the time being.

"Naruto."

He turned back to look at Sakura. Even sweaty and with her hair matted to her face, he still thought she was beautiful. "Yeah, what's up, Sakura-chan?"

"Come closer."

He obeyed, drawing closer to Sakura, who reached up and grabbed him by the shirt.

"If I ever have to go through this again, I'll kill you," she said in a frighteningly sweet voice. Naruto gulped, getting the message.

The worst was behind them, and the only thing left was the harrowing ordeal of choosing names. Sakura couldn't wait.

* * *

There it is. Sorry for the slow update. I didn't really like the ending, it doesn't feel right to me. Read and review, please. 

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


	16. Parenthood

Sakura woke up to the sound of a screaming child. She sat up groggily, glancing at Naruto, who was still sleeping. She groaned as she got out of bed, walking to the room where her children slept. She gently lifted the wailing child, quietly shushing the infant.

"Shh, it's alright, little one," she said in a soft voice, trying to calm the young babe.

"Hush now, you'll give your poor mother a headache," came a voice from behind her. She turned to look at Naruto, who looked as exhausted as she felt. He walked up to her and gazed at the child in her arms, whose cries had calmed to a soft gurgle.

"Naruto, this is so difficult, I want to cry. Just like them. How are we going to get through this?," Sakura asked, tears of frustration stinging her eyes.

"The same way we got through everything else. We'll do it together. And nothing will stop us from doing it," Naruto said confidently, his arms snaking around her waist and his face burying itself in her cotton candy locks, inhaling her scent.

"It's always the same with you, huh, Naruto? Always so sure of yourself. I wish I were more like you," Sakura said, pulling away and placing the infant back in the crib with his sister, who somehow remained asleep the whole time. Sakura walked back over to her husband, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest, gently shutting her eyes. Naruto put his arms around her waist again and kissed the crown of her head.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You know I still love you, right?," Sakura said, lifting her head up and softly pressing her lips to Naruto's.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. And I still love you."

"Good night, Naruto," she said, falling asleep, going limp in his arms.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," he said, picking her up and carrying her bridal-style back to their room.

* * *

This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

Naruto does not belong to me.


	17. Questions

Sakura spent her day off sitting on a park bench, quietly thinking.

'Why?,' she wondered. 'Why does he love me?' She had been pondering this question all morning, finding no answer. 'I know why I love him, how could I not after all he's done for me. But why would he do all that for a person who treated him like garbage for the longest time? All I ever did in the past was insult and hurt him. I might've spared him an occasional glance or offered words of encouragement, but that's no excuse,' she thought bitterly, biting her lip. 'Why does he love someone like me?,' she thought again.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what'cha doin'?," came the voice of the boy she'd been thinking about.

"Oh, hi Naruto," Sakura mumbled, going back to her thoughts. Naruto sat down next to her, watching her intently. Silence befell the two teenagers, lingering between them a few minutes before Sakura became frustrated and spoke up.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?," she asked, blushing slightly.

"That was unexpected, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied, taken aback.

"Can you just tell me?," she asked, unconsciously pouting.

Naruto thought about this for a short while, taking a deep breath before responding, "Well, Sakura-chan, I really don't know why." Sakura lowered her head and looked at the ground upon hearing this. Naruto cupped her chin and gently lifted her head before continuing, "But it doesn't matter to me why I love you. What's important is that I love you. And knowing that is enough for me. I don't need a reason to love you, Sakura-chan," he finished, gently drawing his thumb across her soft pink lips.

Sakura thought long and hard about his answer, and decided he was right. 'Why' didn't matter, he loved her for her, and that's all that mattered. She smiled softly, looking into Naruto's eyes before closing her own and bringing her face closer to his. He got the message and quickly closed the distance between them, bringing them into a small, chaste kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

There, another chapter I don't really like. But, I suppose it's better for me to hate these and you guys love them, than for me to think these are masterpieces and you all hate them.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


	18. Ramen

Sakura sighed and slumped in her seat as she waited for Naruto to finish eating. She would shoot a glance over at him every few minutes, each time disgusted at what she saw.

Naruto, his face hidden by a large bowl, soup and small bits of food streaming from the corners of his mouth onto his trademark orange jacket and all over the counter in front of him.

Sakura sighed again, wishing for a way to teach her loudmouth friend some decent table manners. She was thinking out multiple scenarios when she felt something cold and wet land on her face. She pulled it off, looked at it, and screamed.

"Naruto!"

Said ninja abruptly stopped eating, looked over at his pink-haired friend, and cowered in terror.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to hit you before you understand!?," raged Sakura.

"U-understand what, Sakura-chan?," asked Naruto, wondering what he did wrong.

"Tell me what this is!," she said in an irritated tone, dangling the object in Naruto's face.

"I-it's a strand of ramen, S-Sakura-chan," answered the still-terrified boy.

"Yes, it is, and it hit my face because of your messy eating," she said, starting to calm down.

"Uh, heh-heh, sorry, Sakura-chan!," Naruto said sheepishly, hoping she would forgive him in a way that wouldn't leave him bruised and lumpy. Unfortunately for him, she wouldn't. At least not yet.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," she stated bluntly, slamming money onto the table to pay for Naruto and herself.

"Come on! We're going to teach you some manners!," Sakura continued, yanking Naruto away.

"But, Sakura-chan! I didn't finish my bowl yet!"

"Too bad!"

* * *

Heh, this is one of my favorites, it's actually the first chapter I wrote for this story. Read and review if you have the time, please.

Naruto is not mine.


	19. Stuffed Animal

This is more of a Sakura-centric chapter, so no real fluff. Sorry!

Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Sakura always went to sleep with a stuffed animal securely in her arms. Even when she became a ninja and had to leave on missions, she had one with her at all times, though not as large as some of the other ones in her room. She didn't tell anyone about it, afraid of what they might do or say if they found out. When Naruto was gone on his training journey, she had surrounded herself with the toys, just so she wouldn't feel so depressed and lonely. They were her security. Then Naruto returned, and she was so happy she nearly abandoned the habit. The years went by and she became wed to Naruto, she kept a few with her, trusting Naruto with her secret. Eventually, the few remaining animals became decoration, Sakura didn't need them anymore. Because now, Naruto was her security, and she found comfort in his embrace, the same comfort she felt embracing the stuffed animals all those years. Months passed, and Naruto and Sakura were the proud parents of two beautiful children. She felt they could use the security the stuffed toys provided her for most of her life. They soon found a new home sitting in the crib, watching over the sleeping infants. 


	20. Tenderness

WARNING! Extreme fluffiness ahead! If you can't handle sickeningly-sweet, lovey-dovey, sappy romance, leave now or risk vomiting all over your keyboard! For those who can handle it, read and please leave a review when you're done.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

They shared many tender moments together. He would caress her cheek, admiring the softness of the supple skin. The color reminded him of a porcelain doll he'd seen once. He would never let that perfect porcelain skin be marred or scratched.

She would draw her fingers along the faint whisker-like markings on his cheeks, amused by the subtle twitching of the muscles under her soft fingertips.

He would gaze deeply into her emerald-green eyes, always reminded of verdant spring fields when he looked into them.

She would be lost in endless blue whenever she looked into his eyes. She felt as though she was swimming in an ocean that saw no shore. She would glance again, and a blazing crimson replaced the blue, but only for a second.

He would entwine his fingers in her soft cotton candy locks, enjoying the scent that wafted into his nostrils. She smelled of cherries and green apple, no doubt from her numerous shampoos.

She would run her fingers through his wild golden hair, getting a whiff of the natural scent that radiated off his scalp. He smelled of trees, soil, sweat, and body oils. She couldn't get enough of it.

He would coil his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to himself, her warmth ever-so-comforting for him.

She would throw her arms around his neck, holding tightly as though she would fall to her doom if she let go.

They would whisper the other's name, drawing ever closer to each other, lips puckering slightly, their eyes slowly drooping shut.

Their lips would meet, staying locked for a blissful eternity, the two lovers memorizing the feeling before drawing apart, their eyes fluttering open, their lips parted, gasping for breath.

They would gaze into each other's eyes and whisper;

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sakura."


	21. Uzumaki

Sakura giggled as she eyed the small, glittering object on her finger. It was a gold engagement ring, simple but beautiful. Atop it sat a pale pink diamond that glowed brilliantly in the sunlight. Along the band, the words; 'For My One And Only Cherry Blossom' were engraved. She sighed happily as she recalled the night Naruto proposed to her.

The two lovers stood high above the village, atop the stone faces of the Hokage monument. They were both tightly grasping each other, panting heavily, having just broken off a long and passionate kiss. Naruto wrestled himself free from her grasp once he had caught his breath. Sakura was disappointed at the loss of warmth, giving Naruto a look that was a mix between sadness, anger, and confusion. The former two emotions passed from her features, leaving only confusion as she watched him fish around his pocket for something. She was about to ask what he was looking for when he finally brought his hand out, a small velvet box held within. She gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth as he got down on one knee, head bowed, arms extended towards her, the small box gently resting in his palms, a small ring visible within.

He lifted his head, looking her directly in the eye as he spoke, "Sakura, you have been the love of my life since the day I met you. My day is instantly brightened when you are near, and my sadness is washed away whenever I see you, Now I ask you, Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

Sakura just stood there, unable to move and unable to speak. A million emotions ran through her in an instant, most notably joy and worry. Tears swelled in her eyes as she pulled Naruto up into a standing position, hugging him tightly. Naruto chuckled as he held her, gently patting her back before she pulled away, looking into his icy blue eyes with her misty green ones.

"So?," Naruto asked expectantly.

Sakura sniffled and cleared her throat before answering, "Yes, Naruto, of course I'll marry you."

Naruto had never been happier. He contained his joy as he delicately slid the ring onto her slender finger. He looked at her as she whispered, "A perfect fit..." He admired the way the setting sun's rays created a halo of orange light that reflected off her soft pink hair, before lowering his head to capture Sakura's lips in an innocent, tender kiss. They pulled away and professed their undying love in the final rays of the vanishing sun.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she concluded her reverie, but she quickly wiped it away. She sighed again as she glanced at the sparkling object, she still couldn't believe she was getting married! She let out a girlish squeal at that last thought.

"Sakura Uzumaki...," she tested the name out. "Yeah, I like that."

* * *

There you go, another fluff-fest for you to enjoy, or hate. Thought I did pretty well on Naruto's proposal. Hmm, maybe that should be my line when I propose to that special girl, whoever that is. And yes, that was a subtle indication that I am single. Or not-so-subtle. Sue me.

They still don't belong to me.


	22. Vulnerable

Fluff ahead. This one was partially influenced by InfinitX's story "Smile". Thanks for the inspiration, InfinitX!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura strolled through the streets of Konoha, humming a pleasant tune to herself. The sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky, the streets were bustling with people, and she felt great. Unfortunately, her good mood would soon come to a crashing halt, quite literally. She didn't notice the pothole until her foot caught on it, sending her hurtling towards the ground. She landed with an audible 'thud'.

'How embarrassing...,' she thought, her face heating up. She slowly started to stand up, but was brought back down by a sudden, sharp pain in her knee. She looked at it to see what the problem was, tears beginning to fill her eyes when she saw it. Her knee was bloodied, and dirt had been mixed in from the fall. She let out a sob, tears falling to the dusty street beneath her.

'No, I can't cry over this, it's just a scrape,' she thought, trying to hold back her tears. It was pointless, however, as they only fell faster than before. She couldn't understand how she could survive blows to the head, kunai piercing her back, and swords through her stomach, but a scraped knee made her cry like a little kid.

'Better get this cleaned up,' she thought, reaching for her medical bag. She pulled out the necessary items, wincing as she poured the alcohol over the wound. She applied the ointment and placed a bandage over it. But neither the pain nor the tears stopped, it still hurt as badly as before. She clutched at her knee, unable to tear her eyes away from it. She finally turned her attention away from it when a shadow loomed over her and she heard a familiar voice.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?," Naruto asked, his eyes showing concern.

"Oh, it's nothing," she sniffed, another tear making it's way down her face, "just a scrape."

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He crouched down to her level and dabbed at her eyes with it, handing the cloth to her when he was done. She gladly accepted it, blowing her runny nose into it, giving Naruto a small smile when she finished. He glanced at her injured knee and lowered his head to take a closer look at it. What he did next both shocked and embarrassed Sakura. He gently kissed the tender area, being careful not to hurt her. Sakura blushed madly and turned her head to the side, glaring at passersby who looked at them funny. She turned back when she heard Naruto speak again.

"Does it feel better, Sakura-chan?"

She couldn't help the grin that crossed her features. Of course it didn't make the sore spot feel better, but it sure made her feel much better than she did a couple of minutes ago. She pulled him into a hug, saying, "Yes, Naruto, it feels much better."

* * *

There, more fluff. I still can't believe I'm writing this stuff. Whatever, just leave a review. 


	23. Wish

Naruto leaned back against the wooden training post, panting heavily. Sakura sat next to him, hair matted to her face. They had been training together since noon, going well into the night.

"I think I pulled something," Naruto muttered, rubbing his shoulder. Sakura pressed her hands against his shoulder and poured her chakra into him until he could freely move his arm again.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," he mumbled, testing his arm out.

"Anytime, Naruto," she said, still panting heavily.

The two of them scooted away from the post so they could lay down and stare at the sky.

"The stars are really bright tonight, huh, Sakura-chan?," Naruto asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I guess so," she answered, thinking they looked no different than any other night.

Naruto frowned at her response, but he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he turned his attention back to the starry expanse before them.

"Look, Sakura-chan!," he exclaimed suddenly, pointing frantically at the sky, "It's a shooting star! Make a wish, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura decided to play along, so she closed her eyes and made a wish. 'Don't ever leave my side, Naruto.' She opened her eyes and looked over to Naruto, who was grinning at her.

"What didja wish for, Sakura-chan?," he asked eagerly.

"I can't tell you, Naruto, otherwise it won't come true," she said, giggling at the pout he gave at her answer.

"Can't you just give me a hint?," he pleaded.

"I don't want to risk it," she said, cuddling up to him and resting her head on his chest, falling asleep within seconds. Naruto looked at her peaceful form before joining her in restful slumber.

* * *

Hmm, almost finished, just three more chapters and I'll have succeeded in writing twenty-six stories based off each letter of the alphabet. Time to gloat. Yay. Hooray. Yippie for me. 

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


	24. Xray

A loud scream echoed through the halls of the Konoha hospital. It wasn't the scream of patients in agony, nor was it the scream of a newborn child. No, it was the scream of the number-one most unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, in a hospital gown, running full speed out of the x-ray room, with a confused and annoyed Sakura Haruno running after him.

"Naruto! It's just an x-ray!," she called after him.

"Don't care! I've heard you can get radiation poisoning!," Naruto argued, not looking back or slowing down.

Sakura growled, why did he have to make her job so difficult? "Naruto, that's only in large amounts!"

"No way, I don't believe it!," he wailed, stopping to catch his breath.

"Idiot, do you really think I'd poison you?," Sakura managed, panting heavily after catching up to him. Honestly, she felt like poisoning him so he would sit still.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that!," he said stupidly, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him away.

They made their way back to the x-ray room, Naruto throwing out questions a mile a minute, Sakura not paying attention to a single one, too tired to explain anything to the thickheaded blonde.

"Okay, stand over there," she instructed, pointing to a large machine on the back wall. Naruto obeyed, waiting while Sakura made the necessary preparations.

"Um, Sakura-chan, are you sure I'll be okay?"

Sakura gave him a sly smile before throwing the switch.

"Ack! Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Well, there you go. I know it sucks, mainly because I have don't know what goes where in a hospital, what it's called, or much of anything else about hospitals in general. And it's not like they let teenagers work in hospitals. Oh wait. Whatever, just leave a review. 

Naruto is not mine, just in case you live under a rock.


	25. Young Love

If you were to ask passersby what they thought of the young couple sitting on the park bench, they'd say they were a cute couple who were in love. If you went up to the two and asked them yourself, they'd blush furiously and glance away, twiddling their thumbs or kicking at the ground. Finally, one of the two would look up and admit that they did have such feelings for each other, albeit with much stammering and mumbling. Yes, the blonde boy and his pink-haired cutie were in love, and nothing would tear them apart. Young love was the best for the two teens.

* * *

Hn, a short, crummy chapter with only half the effort put into it. Guess that's what happens when you have writer's block and you're in a rush. That or my work just sucks. Please leave a review/flamefest telling me about my third-rate writing abilities. Haha.

They don't belong to me. Ever. Nope. Not me.


	26. Zoning Out

Sorry for the slow update, if you call three days of nothing new "slow". I apparently do. Anyways, it's the last day of August, and this is the final update on this story, though I'm more than likely going to do an author's note after this, telling you guys and girls how awesome you are and I appreciate all the attention my story has gotten. I'm so proud of myself, this is the only A to Z story I've read so far that actually goes from A to Z. Knew I could do it. Anyways, enough of my irritating gloating, read the story.

One more thing, though. Naruto does not belong to ilikecheese56. Just a reminder, in case the previous _twenty-five_ weren't enough.

* * *

Naruto kept nodding off and staring into space, only to be whacked on the head with one of Sakura's books.

"Naruto, pay attention!," snapped the pink-haired medic.

"But Sakura-chaaan, it's so boooring!," whined Naruto, rubbing his head.

"I don't care. You're the one who wanted to learn medical ninjutsu," Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto said nothing, crossed his arms and pouted, not looking at his green-eyed friend. Sakura sighed and calmly said, "Naruto, look at me."

Naruto kept his gaze away from her.

"Fine, forget what I was going to tell you," Sakura said, hurt in her voice.

"Tell me what?," Naruto asked, unfolding his arms and leaning closer, finally looking Sakura in the eye.

"Forget it, you wouldn't care, you're just a jerk."

"Come on, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry! Please tell me!," he begged.

"Well, I WAS going to treat you to ramen if you behaved and paid attention," she said, mentally kicking herself for saying that. She continued, though, "but since you're being so mean, I'm not going to," she finished, pouting and mimicking Naruto's earlier actions.

"W-w-wait!," Naruto stammered, "I'll be good, Sakura-chan, I promise!," he said as he grabbed a nearby book and began to rapidly scan through the pages. Sakura smirked inwardly, she knew her little act would work!

All throughout the remainder of the study session, Sakura was smiling.

By the time dinner was finished, she was frowning at her empty wallet.


	27. Thank You!

Well, I've completed these A to Z drabbles, and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. You guys have been extremely supportive throughout this whole thing, and I am truly grateful for your words. Not a single one of you thought my stories were lame or stupid, and if you did, you were polite enough to not flame me for it. Thank you all. I'm now considering writing more stories, if you guys think I should. I'd appreciate some feedback on that. Anyways, thank you all for reading NaruSaku A to Z. Hope to talk to you guys again!

Many gracious thanks,

ilikecheese56


End file.
